The Reason
by hmw95
Summary: Was formerly called "Your Guardian Angel" Everything is supposed to go all happy once Bishop is gone... Right? So what happens when the Shredder is back and determined to kill the turtles? Is this the end of the TMNT? Or a new beginning? VDAY SEQUEL
1. Im Not A Perfect Person

A/N: Not safe for long, I'm afraid

A/N: Not safe for long, I'm afraid. Darn turtles… Never being good little boys… Well, here you go with the newest sequel! I hope you like this as much as I do! XD

Raph POV

Wow… It's so amazing how fast a year can go by.

Everything is going by so fast. It almost feels like it was just yesterday when Leo opened the gate to his thoughts for me.

I kind of feel bad, being this close to him. Leo and I almost spend every second of every day together, and when Leo isn't with me, he is with Sukei. That means that he barely has time to hang out with Mike or Don anymore. I think I might talk to Leo about that sometime soon.

April and Casey bought a brand new house. They bought it about a week or two after the whole Leo thing was over with. I'm pretty glad, because it was always really cramped in the one-person apartment… April still owns the apartment, mostly because her antique shop is connected to it, but also if one of us wants to stay there some random night.

Want to know how fast _anything_ goes? Here's one thing I never thought would happen… Not in a million years…

Sukei's pregnant.

Yeah, she's going to be a mother, my bro's going to be a father. She's about a month and a half into it. You should've seen my brother's reaction when Sukei first told him. He was hysterical. Of course, he came to me. After seeing Splinter of course. Leo was bawling his eyes out into my shoulder. All I could hear being muffled into my shoulder was 'I'm going to be a father! What am I going to do?' So I kind of figured Sukei was pregnant. I comforted him and told him to tell Mike and Don. He did, and they were really accepting. So him and Sukei were really happy about that.

Lately I've been having these strange dreams. Of Splinter dying… That one was the first dream I had. Then of one that Mike got really sick, and ended up losing his life to some disease or something like that. Also there's one of Don being burned alive.

If you didn't notice, these dreams really freak me out. Not like just being freaked scary, but scaring me half to death scary. I don't even know why I even have these dreams. I even stay up for days on end to stay away from the dream, only to have one of them once again. Last night I had one that was beyond weird. It was different from the others. It had the Shredder in it for some odd reason.

Speaking of the Shredder, we haven't heard from him in ages. In fact, I haven't heard anything from Oroku Saki or the Shredder since I left my own time. Usually there is stuff on the news about him and Karai and how successful they are and stuff like that. But there hasn't been anything like that since I came here.

If he were on the news or anything like that, I would see it right now. I _am_ watching TV with Mike, Leo, and Sukei. Wait, there's a news pop up thing on right now. Wait, what is the news lady saying?

"Sorry for this interruption, but in news tonight, Oroku Saki has just landed at the New York airport! He has been in Japan for the past year and a half researching, and he is back! We are happy that he is finally home, and a welcome back party is to be planned by Saki and his daughter, Karai. Stay tuned at 6 AM tomorrow morning for more news."

We all look at each other, sharing a look of confusion. Why now? Everything was going so perfect…

"Guys!! Get in here!! _Now_!" I hear from Don's lab. We all stop the gaze and quickly head to the lab, eager to hear what's up. We see Don at his computer and we head over to him. On the screen, there are two faces I hate the most… Those evil faces that have caused us so much pain in the past…

Saki and Karai.

"Hello turtles. Sad to see that you are still alive after the time I have been gone." Saki stated. I look over and see Leo gritting his teeth, hugging Sukei close to him.

"What do you want, Shredder!" Leo yells. I flinch at how harsh his voice is.

"What do we want? You should know what we want by now, Leonardo! We want your lives!" Karai yells. I feel myself grit my own teeth.

"You two should know by now that we are too strong to be defeated by you!" I yell. Saki snaps his cold stare from Leo to me. But his features suddenly soften.

"Aw, Raphael. You should not use that temper on me. After all, I _do_ know your secret." He says. My eyes widen. No. "Well, I better get going. I wasted enough time on you freaks tonight. Watch out. I have increased my armies by millions. You do not think I spent all that time in Japan to _research_, did you?" And with that, the screen went black.

I look at Leo. His eyes are full of fear. Then I look to all the others. They have a look that says, 'You better tell us right now Raph'.

Wait.

I have to tell them, don't I?

Oh god.


	2. There's Many Things I Wish I Didn't Do

1A/N: Man... It's been a while since I've been on here... I'm sorry... I'll try to be sooner and everything... I just have a lot of things to do...

Raph's POV

I reached up and rubbed my temples lightly.

Why now?

Out of all times to have to tell my 'family' I have to tell them now.

Leo looked at me, and noticed the look of nervousness on my face. He came over and whispered in my ear. "Look, Raph, just tell them now to get it over with." I gulped.

"Uh guys... I need to tell you something... Just please, don't get mad at me or anything." I started.

"Raph, you're our brother. How could we be mad at you over a little secret?" Don replied.

"Guys... You won't believe this... But I... I'm not really _your_ brother Raphael.

Splinter POV

I always had this strange feeling, ever since a week before Leonardo's birthday. It was a strange feeling that rose amongst my sons. Mostly of Raphael. His spirit felt different from himself.

I found out why.

Apparently, a time 'wizard' took Raphael to our dimension after an accident involving Leonardo getting killed by the foot...

But I feel something about this story that is not right. I think that he is lying to me about something in this story.

Raph POV

"...Then I fell asleep on the couch, and next thing I know, I'm talkin' to some dude that sends me here. And I fixed that situation a long time ago..." I finished.

"What about everything else? Like Baxter Stockman and Bishop? Like Saki and Karai? Do they want your... 'Secret'?" Don questioned.

"That story is for another time, all right? When it comes time to tell, we will be more than ready to tell you guys." Leo answered for me. I smiled, gratefully. Master Splinter stood.

"Donatello, Michelangelo. Go to your sleeping areas and get some rest. I need to have a conversation with your brothers." He said. I gulped again.

"What do you want to talk about Sensei?" Leo asked. I could tell, though, that he was just as nervous.

"My sons... When Raphael told his story... I felt as if part of the story was false. Am I correct?" Master Splinter replied. Tears filled my eyes. Crap. I looked at Leo. I saw tears in his as well. I eyes burned as I nodded. Sensei sighed. "What... What was not true?"

"Leo... Leo didn't get killed by the foot in my time..." I stuttered... Tears beginning to leak out of my eyes.

"It does not matter Raphael... I know it still hurts just the same..."

"No! It doesn't!" I snapped. Master Splinter glared at me.

"Raphael..."

"No! You don't understand Sensei!"

"Yes, I do my son... I have witnessed many of my loved ones deaths before my own eyes..." Master Splinter started out. I cut him off, crying out.

"I killed him!"


	3. But I Continue Learning

1(A/N: Man... I'm on a roll! I am thinking of changing the title to Pain Forever... To Never Too Late. How does that sound? I might... Doesn't mean I'm going to actually do it for sure... I also changed the title to this story! To The Reason, if you didn't notice... It was Your Guardian Angel. Well... Here you go!)

Mikey POV

Master Splinter told us to go to bed. Because he wanted to 'have a talk' with Leo and Raph. How am I supposed to go to bed when he said _that_?

I continued standing outside the door with my ear against it. Don looked at me.

"What are you doing?" He whispered. I looked at him.

"I'm going to bed here... What does it look like I'm doing!?" I replied. He looked at me funny. "I'm eavesdropping! Care to join me?"

"But Master Splinter said to go to bed!" Don whispered. I gave him a look he totally understood. He kneeled down beside me and followed my position.

"My sons... When Raphael told his story... I felt as if part of the story was false. Am I correct?" Master Splinter said. There was a small pause. "What...What was not true?"

"Leo...Leo didn't get killed by the foot in my time..." I heard Raph reply. What? Why would he lie about that?

"It does not matter Raphael... I know it still hurts just the same..." I heard Master Splinter say.

"No it doesn't!" Raph snapped. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I tiny one, that bothered me badly.

"Raphael..." Sensei was cut off by Raph.

"No! You don't understand Sensei!" Raph yelled.

"Yes, I do my son... I have witnessed many of my loved ones deaths before my own eyes..." I heard Master Splinter start. But Raph cut him off again. Saying something I will never forget. Something that made me almost fall over in shock.

"I killed him!"

Raph POV

I was sobbing after that last part. Master Splinter was clutching at the part of his robe that was over his heart. Sukei, who was still in the room, had tears running down her cheeks. Leo began to hug me. I hugged him back. We pulled apart when we heard a thump outside of the room. Everyone looked toward the door. Leo and I looked at each other, before running and opening the door. Mikey lay, unconscious on the floor, and Don was shaking him, panicking. Leo ran over.

"We need to get him to the infirmary! Now!" Leo yelled. I went over and picked him up, and carried him there. Careful not to shake him up to much. By the time I got there, he was slipping in and out of consciousness. He whispered something to me that made me cry all over again.

"W-Why? Why... Why did you kill him?"

(A/N: I just had to add that bit... Because it is important to the story, and I needed some Mike and Don things going on.)


	4. I Never Meant To Do Those Things To You

1(A/N: After the last chapter I posted, now everything falls downhill. This chapter is kinda short 'cause I have things to do today.)

Raph POV

My heart stopped. At least, I thought it did.

Mike fell back into unconsciousness. Everyone else flowed into the room. Leo, who seemed to hear Mikey's question, walked up and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He leaned over.

"Its okay Raph..."

"No... It's not okay. My own family is scared of me." I whispered back to him. Don heard us.

"Yes! It is NOT okay Raph! You killed _Leo_!" He shouted. He was about to let his anger take control, but Leo stood in front of me. Don glared at me, but softened his look at Leo. What was that about? "And Leo, how come you are okay with this?"

"Raph and I had this talk ages ago, Donnie. He's _changed_. He came to this time to start over. And he has already made himself a better person." Leo replied.

"But he's... He's a cold blooded... _MURDERER!_" Don cried.

"It was a mistake Donatello. Now _move on_!" Leo stated. After that he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room. He looked at Sukei, who was still crying. He pulled me out of the sewers and onto an abandoned rooftop. Once they arrived, Leo broke down into sobs. I hugged him tight.

"I'm so confused... _Am _I supposed to hate you?" Leo sobbed. I frowned.

"Its your choice to hate me or not to hate me Leo..." I replied. I pulled away from our hug. "I'm going to leave you to think about this. Just remember... I'm never going to hate you. Even if I said that to my other brother before he..." I trailed off. But then I ran off.

'I can't believe I brought up my other brother. I'm supposed to start over new here... Not think about my past.' But flashes from my past were all over my mind. The bloody figure laying in my arms. My older brother. The one who would comfort me after every nightmare. The one who protected me when I was stupid. The one I murdered.

I screamed and stabbed my sais into the rooftop. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I looked at my trembling hands. Images of blood covering them flashed through my head again, and fell down onto my chest. Sobbing into my hands.

Is this what I am?

A cold blooded murderer?

I don't deserve Leo's support.

He has all the rights in the world to hate me.

Don was right.

I'm a cold blooded murderer.

I didn't notice myself being surrounded. Until it was almost too late. I pulled my sais out of the roof, and quickly jumped to my feet.

Foot ninjas.

I jumped foreward and split kicked two of them.

"Did you guys miss me?" I said, sarcastically. I fought and fought, but for every ninja that went down, three more came.

It was too much.

It felt like I had been fighting for hours, and I was exhausted. My fighting began to get sloppy. I was moving slower. I felt a prick of a dart being shot into my leg. I fell to my knees.

Drugs.

They drugged me.

Oh god.

"Leo!" I yelled as loud as I possibly could. I kept on repeating his name, until I lost consciousness.


	5. And So I Have To Say Before I Go

1(A/N: So... You guys all liked my cliffhanger? Probably not. But that is why I am updating today. Also, I'm going to Seattle tomorrow... So I might or might not be able to update until the 21st.)

Leo POV

What am I supposed to think? Am I supposed to hate Raphael?

I mean, he _did_ kill another version of me in his past. But he has been so nice and protective of me since he arrived in this time...

I groaned in confusion. But I heard foot steps behind me.

I turn swiftly, about to grab at the hilts of my swords, when I see Sukei standing there.

"Geez... You know not to..." But Sukei cut me off.

"Sneak up on a ninja. Yes, I know. Why are you up here?" She questioned. I looked away from her gaze, and over looked the city.

"Raph." I whispered. She walked up and stood beside me and followed my gaze.

"And why are you alone now?" Sukei asked. My shoulders sank.

"I-I don't know whether to hate Raphael or not." I stuttered. She turned to me, and I turned to her.

"What is your heart telling you?" Sukei questioned. Tears burned at the corners of my eyes.

"Not to... But my mind is telling me something completely different." I reply.

"What is your mind telling you?" She asked.

"That I should hate him for killing me in his time. But my heart is telling me not to... Because he has told me himself that it was his biggest mistake, and also he has saved me countless times. But, the question is, is my mind or my heart correct?" I answer. She gazed into my eyes. Her silver meeting my sapphire.

"Your family shouldn't change your mind about him. I have talked to him many times. He has an a feeling surrounding him... I don't know which feeling it is, but the feeling tells _me_ that I should not hate him." Sukei explained. I thought about it, and was about to reply to her, when a scream filled the air.

"Leo!" Raph. Raph was calling me.

"Raph..." I whisper, snapping my head in the direction I heard it from. Sukei looked to me. "Sukei... Please, get back to the Lair. We don't need anything happening to you or the baby. I'm going to go and see what happened. I love you." I told her before kissing her lightly on the lips. Then I took off.

I jumped over the gaps of rooftops. I continued sprinting until I spotted a few things glistening on a the roof. I stopped and approached the objects cautiously. Tears fell down my cheeks once again.

Raph's sai were laying there... Abandoned. I stepped beside them and gently grabbed them, setting them in my belt.

Next to the area, I noticed his shell cell. I grabbed the item and placed it next to my shell cell.

I moved my foot so I could observe the area, when I stepped in something wet.

I noticed something else too.

It hasn't rained today.

I look down and gasp.

My foot is standing in blood. I fall to my knees. I begin to sob. I lift my foot, but then I notice something.

There was a symbol there, made out of blood.

I recognized it immediately.

The Foot.

Raph was captured by the Foot.


	6. That I Just Want You To Know

(A/N: Don't know what to say here… Just a chapter that has been long waited…)

Don pulled the thermometer out from under Mikey's tongue. He frowned at the numbers he was looking at. Splinter and Don were the only ones conscious is the house. Mike was knocked out, and Sukei came home a promptly passed out on Leo's bed. Don turned to his father.

"Mikey has a temperature of 102 degrees. That's enough for a human to stay home from their activities, but this is quite a bad fever for a turtle." Don informed. Splinter frowned. He took a seat next to his younger son.

"I will stay with Michelangelo, my son. You shall wait for Leonardo or… 'Raphael' to return home." Splinter replied. Don nodded and left. He sat on the couch in the living room. He thought about Mike's temperature. If he kept up that fever of 102 degrees for a while longer, then this high temperature could actually kill him. Also, he thought about the family's reaction to the news about Raphael. Now that he thought about it, he _has _been a good brother since he's been here… Maybe he is here to start over new. Just when he was about to pick up his shell cell and call to apologize to Raph, Leo burst through the door.

"Leo…" He was about to greet his other brother, but he was nowhere to be found. "Where's Raph?"

"Oh no, oh no, oh no…" Leo mumbled. Don had a bad feeling.

"Leo? Where is he?" Don questions him. He sees blood on his hands. 'No…' Runs through Donnie's mind.

"The foot… They got him…" He replied. Don suddenly felt light headed. He then realized what he had to do. He went over to his computer, and instantly a foot soldiers face came upon the screen.

"My master wishes to speak to you, turtles." The soldier stated, and then Saki's face came on the screen instead. Don turned and sees Leo beside him.

"Where's Raph, Shredder!?" He yelled. Saki smirked.

"He is in my headquarters. But I am willing to negotiate a… Deal, perhaps, for you to get him back. But not for long…" Saki answered.

"What is that supposed to mean, Shredder?!" Leo asked him, getting angrier by second.

"I will bring him to your friend… Mrs. O'Neal's apartment and I will bring my flock of ninja to fight with you turtles… To the death." Saki's smile grew wider. This got the wheels in Don's head turning. He began to wonder what surprise the Shredder had in store for them… He turned and looked to Leo for an answer. His elder brother nodded.

"We'll do it." Don replied. The screen went black. The two brothers sighed at the same time.

"We have to get Master Splinter. He can't do this without him." Leo told his sibling. The two brothers headed to the infirmary. Splinter was sitting there with a cloth over Mikey's forehead.

"Donatello, Michelangelo's temperature has risen…" Master Splinter trailed off when he saw blood on Leonardo's hands and legs. "What has happened, my son?" Don looked to Leo. The elder's head hung low.

"Raphael has been captured by the Shredder, father. We need to rescue him… With your help." Leo explained. Master Splinter looked confused.

"But, Michelangelo…" Splinter started.

"We can wake up Sukei and she can watch over him, father." Leo replied. Splinter's head hung for a split second, and then rose once again.

"Yes, my sons. That is what we must do." Splinter said. Leo went and woke up Sukei, told her the situation, and told her that he'll be all right, then went to his brother and father. They all looked to each other. Mostly to Leo. When he nodded, they knew they were about to be in the battle of their lives.

They left for April's apartment, trying not to think of the possible endings to this fight.


	7. I Found A Reason For Me

(A/N: I decided to update this fic again because it's SO close to being done… I am so excited. It IS the last part of the trilogy. Thanks for reading, and I am still looking for ideas for a sequel to The End of The Beginning the Beginning of the End… Please review this story and one of my old ones, Get Out Alive.)

Raph POV

I open my eyes slowly, and once the blurriness clears, I have to adjust my eyes to the light. I feel so… Tired. It feels like those nights when you stay up until like, 5 o' clock in the morning and once you get to sleep, it's time to wake up. Wow.

Where am I? I don't really remember getting here… And why am I strapped down to a lab chair? Why is my leg so itchy?

Memories suddenly deluged my brain. The foot… Leo! Is he okay? They didn't find him on any rooftops did they?

My thoughts were interrupted when a door (which was camouflaged into the wall… Who knew?) swished open and in walked a few foot ninjas. I didn't expect them to start undoing my straps on my wrists and ankles.

"Master Shredder ordered us to free you, mutant. But this does not guarantee you're living." One spoke to me, and I just looked back, bewildered. What does he mean? I was pushed out of the building into a dark alleyway and into an even darker sewer tunnel before I got a chance to ask. I ran to routine route to the lair, and walked in. No one was around. I heard something going on in the infirmary though. I ventured over to the room, and saw Sukei sitting in a chair beside a still unconscious Mikey. His chest was still rising and falling. Sukei was watching the television. She looked up at me and saw me, then ran up to me and set her hands on my shoulders. I didn't expect her to start shaking me like she did though.

"The others left to April's apartment to get you back! They agreed to a fight to the death with the Shredder!" She exclaimed. My eyes widened in shock. The Shredder tricked my family into a fight to the death… When they are two members short… I suddenly hear a sound that sounds like a choke or something of the like. Both Sukei and I turn to Mike and see that his chest has stopped rising and falling. We ran over and I took care of the pushing and Sukei was doing mouth to mouth for him. It seemed like hours, and it just wasn't working. By the time I checked his pulse and there was none there, I knew for a fact that he was no longer there.

My little brother was dead.

Sukei put her hands to her face and began to sob. I felt tears running down my cheeks.

No. This can't be happening.

I wipe my tears away when I remember that the rest of my family is still in danger. I set my hand on Sukei's shoulder.

"Sukei, call April and Casey and ask them to pick you and Mike up and take you two to their place. I have to help the others." I told her. She nodded, still crying.

"Good luck Raph…" Sukei choked out. She pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear. "Tell Leo I love him no matter what…" We pulled apart and I set off for April's apartment, to see what fate had to offer me.

Shredder POV

I arrived at the filthy, informal place that the turtles agreed to have our fight. I see Leonardo's face scrunch into a pitiful, angry mess.

"Where's Raph!?" He yelled to me. I smirked underneath my helmet. My plan is working.

"He is actually safe and was freed about ten minutes ago. Too bad you missed him…" I replied. Leonardo was about to attack me out of anger, when I hear a voice not too far from where our groups were.

"_Wait!_" A shout goes on. I turn to the see Raphael there, armed and ready to fight. I frowned. Leonardo stopped and looked relieved. My plan didn't work… The turtles, especially Raphael shall pay.

The red banded turtle runs over to Leonardo and says something clearly to him.

"Mikey's dead." He stated, emotionless. Yes… One turtle down, but three turtles and a rat are left. Leonardo's face shows a quick state of sadness, but quickly changes back to the same emotionless, hardened expression I see every time we duel. Donatello and the Rat's faces look down in shame and I can't help but let a smile spread across my own. But their emotions are quickly hidden and they get into a defensive position, ready to fight. My team quickly follows suit and my daughter Karai comes up from behind me and stands beside me. She stands defensive as well.

I raise my gauntlet into the air and yell shout into the night air.

"Now, let us fight! To the death!"


	8. To Change Who I Used To Be

(A/N: This chapter is a tear jerker, so keep the tissues handy if you are an easy crier. Also, the chapter is kind of gory. Remember that the Shredder is a human in this story. R&R)

Raph POV

Once those silence breaking words were yelled, I let out a fierce battle cry and charged into the wall of ninjas. My sais were flying at every angle I could possibly throw my arms out to. Every once in a while I would take a glance in my family members' directions. Don's group was continuously getting closer to my group, Master Splinter was doing amazing with his group, and Leo was facing his equally skilled rival, Karai.

I gasp in surprise when I bump shells with Don. Our groups were now combined.

"By the way Raph…" A pause from my brother was heard and grunts and moans of pain followed. Don sounded like he was defeating his opponents with ease. "I'm sorry for treating you so badly. You and Leo were right on the whole issue. You are a good guy, and I'm sorry if I screwed up our chance to be brothers…" What?? Don's apologizing?

"No way Don! I'm the one who should be saying sorry! I mean, I lied the whole time about really being your brother. I should have told you guys all right away the whole story…" I replied. Don let out a laugh, which was kind of awkward, with us fighting tons of ninjas.

"I guess we're both just a couple of idiots, aren't we then?" Don stated, still fighting. I didn't know about him, but my hands were sore from holding onto my sais so tight. I wonder if your hands hurt if you hold a bo staff tightly for a long period of time…

"Yeah, I guess we are. And by the way, your apology is accepted." I answer. I hear more of a scuffle behind me.

"Thank you and I forgive you too." Don forgave me. I almost smiled, but then realized it would be awkward if I did, especially in this situation. We fought hard for another few minutes, then I must have blacked out of something. Because the next time I blinked, there were no ninjas around me. In fact, there were none at the apartment whatsoever. The Shredder let out what sounded like a roar and came after Splinter.

I expected our father be at top of his game and just jump out of the way like always. But he was distracted watching Leo fight Karai. He didn't even see the gauntlet going toward his not protected back. The only thing I was happy about was that he didn't have to feel all the pain and suffer. He was killed instantly in that blow. I screamed out for him, as if it would bring him back, but nothing happened.

The Shredder dropped the body onto the pavement and I could almost see him grinning evilly underneath that helmet. I heard heavy breathing. I turn and see Don standing there with the most furious expression I've ever seen on him. He looked ready to kill. He decided to act on it and stampeded to the Shredder. I look past our enemy and see fire coming out of the building. Why didn't I see that before? I didn't get to think anymore about it, for the Shredder kicked Don into the blaze. I yelled for my brother and ran to the flames. I tried to get through, but the pain was unbearable. Memories came back of that fateful night back at Bishop's building when I rescued Leo. I was about to reenact that moment when something happened.

Don's hand, skin falling off, came up from the flames. I gagged at the sight when my brother's face, in the same condition of his hands, came up as well.

"D-Don't Ra… Raph… D-Don't let h-him die…" He choked out, and then fell promptly into the fire. Tears welled up in my eyes. Another family member down. I only had one left. Leo.

Furious, I turn and charge at Karai. I start trying to cut her up into tiny pieces with my sais, but blindly in anger. I am easily down in a second on the pavement, on my knees. She swipes at my head with her sword and I close my eyes, expecting the worse to happen. It did. But even worse than I ever imagined. All I got to hear is slice and a grunt. I open my eyes once again, hoping to see some type of heaven, but this is nothing I could have ever imagined. I feel wetness all over me, and something heavy in my lap. I look down and scream. No, the blood didn't scare me at all. It was what was laying in all of it.

Leo's bodiless head laid in my lap.

I screamed and stood up. Karai stood breathing heavily, and behind me I could feel her father's deadly glare burning into my shell. I held my sais in my hand. I in a matter of seconds Karai was on the pavement, dead and lifeless eyes staring up into the sky. I turn to the Shredder and get into my defensive position.

"Shredder, you have taken my family's lives today. But the loss of our existence will only be regretted if I don't follow through with what I was raised to do. If I die tonight, it will not matter to me. Because I know my family's wishes will be given. If I go down tonight, Shredder… I'm taking you with me." I stated. I let out my battle cry for the last time and ran at the Shredder, arms flailing.

Every blow I made was blocked. I didn't know what was really going to happen until I felt extreme pain in my shoulder. I felt complete emptiness in my left side. I took a glance and my eyes widened. My whole entire left arm was torn off and I was bleeding heavily. I knew this would be my last chance to do anything in this world. I jumped as high as I could in my condition and stabbed my right sai as hard as I could into the Shredder's armor. I felt blood spray at me and I knew I hit his heart. He fell to the ground, dead.

Silence followed that moment. I fell to my knees, and I put my right hand at my shoulder and felt bile rising in my throat when I felt bone. I took in the scene around me. Carnage surrounded me, bodies laying lifeless everywhere. I felt my body weakening and I knew my time was almost up. I crawled my way to Leo's head. I collapsed beside it, setting my hand on his cold, pale cheek. My hand was shaking so badly that I couldn't keep it on his face for long. I began to whisper meaningless things to my dead family members.

"Master Splinter… Mike… Don… L-Leo… I did it… F-for you… He's dead. He's gone. The world is safe…" Tears ran down my cold cheeks. I turned to Leo's head and felt life draining out of me, fast. My eyes were getting heavier and heavier by the moment. I whispered one last thing, using my last breath doing so.

"Don't worry… I'll be there soon…"


	9. A Reason To Start Over New

(A/N: Muahahahaha!! Now I am going to update this story again!! Making you suffer without a daily dosage of 'Only The Night Can Hear Me Screaming'!! – Continues evilly laughing- Anyyyways… I plan on finishing this story and the one I mentioned a few sentences ago by New Years. Who knows? I might even post a new story to work on after New Years…)

Raph POV (HA!! You thought he was dead!!!!)

Life drained out of me and a blanket of darkness covered my vision completely. I suddenly felt coldness and emptiness. Almost as if I was completely somewhere else. Was this how it was supposed to be when you're dead? I suddenly could see light in front of my closed eye lids. I opened them and had to gasp for air, which I badly needed. I was dead for a while there, but now I can breathe! But how…? In front of me was familiar darkness. In fact, there was even a glowing being that was _very_ familiar…

"You get price, yes?" An even more familiar voice sounded. The time wizard!! I ran up to the figure, and I don't know what came over me, but I hugged him. I gasped again when I realized that I had _two_ arms! I let go of him and ran my right hand all up and down my left arm. I calmed down after a few minutes, ready to ask and answer questions.

"Thank you for reviving me, sir." I thanked him from the bottom of my heart, and said it like that to sound sophisticated, in a way. The old man shook his head.

"No, no child. Me not the one who bring you back…" He replied. I was so confused. Who did then? I was about to ask, when a golden portal, kind of like the one that I used when fighting with Dr. Stockman. In stepped my brother… Leo. My _real_ Leo. The one from back in my dimension. I was standing there, too excited to even move. "Just go over and hug already!"

This broke my still trance and I ran to my brother and hugged him tightly, trembling. While hugging him, I finally realized what the price was. It was what happened. The slaughter of my family in the other dimension. Tears came to my eyes. I also realized how all my enemies found out my secret. Leo told them. He was able to get into my head before, and he was able to get into theirs. It was his duty to have me know what my actions would lead to. I didn't care. As long as I had him back.

"Raphie… I came up with a way for us to be in the same dimension… And nothing have to go wrong… Isn't that right, Miraijin?" Leo told me, and asked the time traveler, who must be 'Miraijin'.

"Yes, Leonardo. Yes… A time in which you both are very much alive…" Miraijin answered. My head snapped up from Leo's shoulder.

"Do you want to go, Raph?" Leo questioned me. I looked at my brother.

"Leo, you have no idea how much you mean to me… I mean, you weren't even in the same dimension as me and you were still an amazing brother. But I don't know… Won't we be missing out on some things?? Like our actual brothers?" I asked.

"You see, Raphael, the first time Miraijin sent you off into 'a different time' you were actually in a different dimension. But now he will actually take us back in time, right before you… You know. We will give us a choice. To either stay dead or not have to go through anymore heartache or having to defeat our enemies anymore, or we can go to our time and still have to do it. But together." Leo answered. Wow… That is a hard choice. I have a choice to spare myself of anymore heartache or fighting or to deal with it and deal with it with Leo by my side. A smile spread across my lips as I came up with my decision.

"Let's do it. Together Leo… I mean, together, me and you can definitely defeat our enemies. Let's go." I replied. Leo smiled and gripped my hand. I felt instant comfort and protection when he did that motion. Miraijin grinned and began to wave his still strange looking staff.

"Now, you must be off to your time!" He shouted. I heard what sounded like heavy breezes and air spinning around me. I gripped Leo's hand even harder. I felt myself begin to fade away from this dark place…

And I was definitely ready to start over new. Especially if I was with Leo while doing it.

(A/N: Miraijin means 'time traveler from the future' or 'man of the future'. Or as we might know from this story 'time traveler'.)


	10. And The Reason Is You

(A/N: Last chapter!! LAST ONE!! Yes! I made it! Thanks for reading this story and the two that came before this one… Your reviews mean a lot to me! Now, I have to work on Only the Night Can Hear Me Screaming 2…)

Raph POV

In the blink of an eye, I was standing over Leo, sai out and everything. Of course we had to start at this scene… I dropped the weapon and was shaking. My brother pushed himself from under me and sat up. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I leaned into his half hug. He was warm with this hug, unlike the one in the dark place.

"We're back… You… You're back…!" I whisper and wrap my brother in a full hug. He seems surprised at first, but then he relaxes and hugs me back.

"You really changed in that dimension, didn't you?" Leo asked me. I nodded my head, feeling my face burn… I felt like crying…

"Y-yeah, I did… And I realized how much my family means to me… And how bad of a brother I was… I let my emotions bottle up… I didn't realize how better of a person I am when I let my emotions run free… I'm sorry Leo…" I informed him, and I buried my head into his shoulder. Leo hugged me tighter.

"I forgive you Raph… And who knows? Maybe I can learn how to open up from you…" Leo whispered in my ear. I pulled out of the hug and looked in the eyes. It's been a while since I've seen his sapphire eyes glow so brightly.

"I'll only do that if you don't have as much emotions as the other Leo did…" I say, trying to make a joke out of this. His eyes don't meet mine anymore as he looks up into the bright, starry night sky. I already understand why he did that. He will always be like the other Leo… Whether he liked it or not. A thought suddenly came to my head.

"Leo, can I ask you something?" I ask him. He looks back at me, with a face holding mixed emotions. And how do I know that? Because after being with the other Leo, who was _way_ more open about his emotions, I can look through that 'emotionless' disguise.

"Go for it." He replies. I sigh and try to keep on focusing on his eyes and not the floor or sky.

"How did you get into my mind?" I question him. He opens his mouth about to say something, but I interrupt him. "And don't say it's some kind of 'dead spirit' trick. Because I know it's not." It was his turn to sigh. He looked away again, trying to get past my focus on his face. But he couldn't hide it from me. I knew he didn't want to tell me.

"Well… Actually, Splinter taught me." He answered. My jaw suddenly dropped out of surprise. I thought he might have learned it from the Ancient One or something. But the father that has been teaching us all of our lives? No way.

"Splinter?!" I exclaim. He nods.

"Yeah. It took a while, but I mastered it. I bet you're happy that I can do it though, aren't you?" He joked. I nodded and followed his gaze at the sky. He turned to me after a few moments of silence. "Lets head home, okay?" He saw my face. He knew I was reluctant. I didn't want to face people finding out my secrets anymore… I didn't want the heartache… I just wanted to stare into the sky for the rest of my life… "We'll keep everything between us, okay?" He stood up and held out his hand to me.

"Okay." I replied, grabbing his hand. He helped me to my feet and didn't let go. I was actually kind of relieved he wasn't letting go. I don't think I could risk letting him out of my sight…

Sukei POV (Yeah!! The other dimension!!!)

They were dead.

The family I grew to know, love, and claim as my own.

They were brutally killed at April's apartment. The fire engines came, along with police and ambulance cars. I found out from the news. They are going to study the 'unknown' remains that were found at the apartment to see if they were dealing with a different type of species. But the Shredder was killed. That was the only good to come out of this situation.

I don't know what to do with the baby. Its father is dead now… April said I should keep it, but I don't know…

I am watching the television, but I am falling asleep. I don't know why, I wasn't even tired before watching this show…

_Darkness surrounded me. I heard breathing in the room, other than my own, though. Suddenly a bright light shined, and I had to shield my eyes. Tears filled my eyes as I saw a figure approach me. I run up and hug my late lover, Leonardo. He hugs me back and I turn my head up and kiss his lips. I cry into his shoulder._

"_I miss you so much…" I sob. I feel my shirt grow wet with tears._

"_I miss you too…" He whispers. After long moments of just holding each other, I pull away, wiping my eyes. "How have you been?"_

"_Awful. You're still dead, and I am pregnant with your unborn child…" I reply._

"_You were thinking of some way to get rid of the baby, weren't you?" He asked. I feel tears coming back._

"_Yes… I mean, he will have no father, and I don't think I would be able to handle seeing you in the child's face every day… It would bring back too many memories…" I answer. He frowned._

"_Sukei… Please. Keep it. For me. I'll always be with you… And the baby." He begs me. I look down to the ground, if there was one where I was standing. All I can see is darkness. _

"_I'll do it. For you…" I reply. He hugs me again._

"_I love you." He whispers. More tears come… I never thought I'd be able to hear him say that again._

"_I love you too." I assure him. He kisses me again._

"_I have to let you wake up, you know." He informs me. I nod. I don't want to leave here… Ever._

"_I'll miss you." I tell him. He kisses me once more._

"_I'll miss you too…" He answers. I feel his fade away from my arms and I feel myself going back to real world, out of my dreams… _

I wake and find myself smiling. Everything will be all right. Especially now…

Now that I know Leo will always be with me… And our child…

Raph POV (Back to the other dimension now…)

We entered the Lair, and I was definitely nervous. It was my first time seeing my real family members since my Leo's death. Splinter was sitting in his chair, and Don and Mikey were watching TV. They all looked to us when we walked in.

"How are you feeling, my son?" Splinter asked Leo. He smiled.

"I'm just fine." He replied, letting go of my hand. Another thought popped up in my head. I turned to my family.

"Don't forget to give Leo his presents and stuff… It's his birthday today…" I informed everyone. Mike's jaw fell open.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! I'm so sorry, bro! Want me to make you a cake or something??" My youngest brother apologized to Leo. He looked at me, flashing a mischievous smile. From that I knew it was the starting point of him opening up to me and the rest of our family. Also, that kind of explained what he said next…

"Go ahead. Just don't add strawberries… I'm allergic."


End file.
